Travelers
by pannabanhi
Summary: What's happen when you haven't got a Tardis?
With 126p through the time!

contestant's name: Ewa Mazur

email address: pannabanhi

phone number: +48-510-580-852

Every princess needs a dragon. Mine is specific, amazing, red and stupid. Very stupid. I call him "Jurko". I don't know, why. It's a cool name. Jurko has got a metal left leg and his right eye is made of glass. He isn't dangerous, but people are always afraid of dragons. It's instinct.

I enter the very ugly, old building. It's my university. In my opinion, it is the ugliest place in the world. There isn't any lifts here, so I must go by stairs on the tenth floor. It's horrible! Jurko walks very slow. He has got a huge issues with his legs and he can't fly. After ten minutes I'm taking him into my hands and put into my bag. He's heavy but now we can walk faster.

"I'll kill the architect!" says a girl with purple hair.

I look at her and smile. She must be new here.

"He's dead" I say.

A ginger cat is walking near her ankles. It's strange. Every girl on this university has a dragon. I think, I like her.

"Really?" she asks. " Did you kill him?"

Yes, I really like her. I guess, she love blood, death, adrenaline and murders. She must be similar to me!

"He's been dead for a hundred years" I answer.

She nods. After another fifteen minutes I'm on tenth floor. There is only one classroom. We're late.

"Damn it" I say and push the door.

We enter to the classroom. Every student is looking at us. It's uncomfortable. Really. This classroom is like a very big garage. I'm late. It's horrible! I need good time machine if I want to pass my winter finals. Last year I had a big, black wardrobe which could travel through time. It wasn't bad idea but sometimes uncomfortable. I remember one girl, which had Porsche...I don't know how but she had only A's on her exams. I was happy when I got C.

"You're late" says professor Pierce.

She is a big woman in a pink dress. She has got black, long hair and big, blue eyes. She's old. Very old. Every professor on this university is old. They have travelled in time since years, so they must be very old.

"Yes, I know it" I say.

I don't like her.

"I have something for you" she says.

My new friend looks at me. She thinks, I know everything. I make stupid face and wait. Finally we get a very old, small, red car - Fiat 126p.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask.

Professor Pierce smiles. She's stupid!

"Is it Maluch?" asks my new friend.

"It'll broken before we can start!" I say.

"I love it!" says my new friend.

I look at her. She must be stupid. Her cat enter into "Maluch" through the window and sits on the drive circle.

"I'm Violet" says my new friend passing me her hand.

"Roma" I say.

"Roma? Like Empire?" She's surprised.

"Like women, who burned ships".

Naked Violet lies on the roof of our time machine. I sit on the grass and try find good way on the map. We haven't got GPS, the Internet and mobile phones are broken. It's hot, sunny day. There are only trees around us. Jurko plays with Benny and they don't care. Violet prefers sunbathing than working. We are out of time. We need to focus on our mission.

"We're in deep shit" I say finally.

"No. We're in the middle ages" says Violet.

I sight.

"We should be in the middle ages but I'm not sure" I say.

Violet sits and looks at me. I stand up and walk back and forward. This situation is very uncomfortable. We're lost. I can't find our location on the map. Our Fiat126p doesn't exist and I don't know, what should I do.

"Look!" says Violet. "There is only feels and river here. I see nobody and there is a church and cemetery. It must be the middle ages!"

She's right.

Suddenly appears a gang. Boys wears strange, loose trousers and big jumpers. Everybody holds in his hand a baseball bat or rod. They look like teenagers. On their faces are red pimples and small beards. They're very ugly.

Violet screams. She fells down of the roof and put the blanket on her naked body. I don't understand anything. There aren't similar people in the middle ages. Where are we?

"I'm naked!" Violet screams.

"Put your clothes on!" I scream.

She enters to the "Maluch" and looks for her dress. Boys doesn't react. They approach to our time machine and start to hit it with their bats and rods. They're crazy! One of them pulls Violet out of small Fiat. She screams. I try help her but one boy grab me and wring mine hands. It hurts.

Another boy break away the doors of our vehicle.

"Piss off!" I scream but nobody reacts.

"Fuck you!" Violet screams.

"It's our 126p!" I scream.

They laugh. Boy smash a window. Suddenly Jurko appears on the roof. Gang boys stop and look at the dragon. The biggest of them, smiles. Jurko fizzles. He tries breathe fire but he can't. A big hand hold him.

"Don't touch it!" I scream but I can't move.

I feel tears on my cheeks. They leave alone the "Maluch" but take away Jurko!

"It's my dragon!" I scream.

Boy, who take me, go away. Everybody starts to run. I chase them but I can't run for a long time. They're so fast! I can only sit on the grass and cry.

Violet stand up and enter to the Fiat. Only she can drive it.

"Come on!" she says.

I look at her like on some crazy girl.

"It's broken" I say.

"I'm not sure" she says and go out.

Violet kicks the back of the "Maluch". Once...Twice...She tries again. Engine is fine! I stand up and enter to the time machine. Now it is only a small, old car without doors and one window.

We start. Violet is amazing driver! She's brave and doesn't care about condition of our vehicle. We ride through the bushes. The way is full of obstacles like stones, holes and pools.

After a while we knock one of boys down. Violet doesn't care and still goes.

"You killed him!" I say.

She smiles.

"Who cares?" she asks.

I laugh and she runs over another boy. After few minutes we kill everybody. Terrified Jurko jump on the stone and looks at us. I'm so happy! I hug him and kiss on the forehead.

"It's awful" Violet says but laugh too.

I look around. I see only dead gang boys.

"What will we do with them?" I ask.

Violet shrugs her shoulders. Finally we put dead bodies into the river.

"We must go" I say.

"I think so" says Violet.

We enter to the Fiat. Violet behind wheel, I near her. I can read the map.

"So..." I say.

"The Middle ages!" shouts Violet.

She steppes gas pedal and we start our travel again.

1


End file.
